Green Roses
by DrakesChick
Summary: Just a one shot that I wrote for one of my Tumblr buddies justiceleagueofbatman!


**Gotham City, July 1****st**** 15:23 EST**

"Riddler!" Poison Ivy screamed angrily as she marched up the stairs to his office. A young brunette was sitting at the desk in front of his office.

"Can I help you?" She sputtered nervously as her gaze fell to Poison Ivy who was glaring at the door standing between her and the Riddler.

"Yes I need to talk to your boss," Poison Ivy said in a sultry tone and her gaze fell the girl's name tag, "Lucy."

"W-well I don't know if he's in there." She said quietly.

"Oh Pamela no need to be mean to my assistant come in." Riddler said as he opened up the door and gestured for her to enter his office.

"You." She growled as she marched into the office.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked curiously as he sat down in his chair and placed his feet onto the top of his metal desk.

"You sent me on a wild goose chase!" She snapped as she threw her hands in the air.

"Alright you caught me." He smirked.

"Why?" She growled as she slammed her hands on the cold desk.

"Oh Pamela, think about it. If I let you actually go after the company chopping down the forest you'd get into trouble. Then Batman would get you and throw your ass in jail." Riddler said as he shook his head.

"Why would you care anyway?" She said as she turned around and glanced at the office. She'd never actually had a chance to look at it the few times she had been there, after all she was with the girls and they pretty much trashed the place while they asked for his help. Just as she was about to turn to face him she noticed a familiar plant. It was a small tree with green roses blooming on it. "You still have it?" She asked in a slightly shocked tone.

"Of course. After all it is one of a kind," The Riddler said as his gaze fell to the green roses, "but you of all people know that." He continued, "Now back to the business you actually wanted to talk about. I found out that Hank Cameron, CEO of CinGrow, was the one to have your precious little forest down."

"Thanks for the info Riddler. He's going to wish he didn't mess with me." Ivy said in a deadly tone.

"Ah not so fast there. I already handled the situation." He said calmly.

"What do you mean you handled the situation?!" She asked as she marched back over to his desk.

"Oh you know he's being arrested for 3 murders as we speak…should be getting a life sentence." Riddler said plainly as he glanced at his watch. "After all there is this thing called planting evidence."

"Why?" She asked in a slightly confused tone, "Why wouldn't you let me get my revenge?"

"Because if you go back to Arkham I lose one client. Then God knows Harley and Selina will go try to break you out. That means Batman will catch them and then I lose three good clients." He said and Ivy's gaze went to the green roses again. She walked over to them and smiled as she touched one to make it bloom fully.

"These roses are happy." She said with a slight smirk, "I've amazed you kept her alive this long." She said happily. "You've had it for years now."

"I know. I make sure I take care of it." Riddler said as his gaze fell to Ivy. "After all it was the only present a fellow inmate ever gave me in Arkham."

"Well your cell needed some color Edward." Ivy said as she got back up and walked over to his desk. She sat down on the corner and turned so she was looking at the Riddler who was now fiddling with something on the computer. "What's that?"

"Oh I just got an email from the chief saying thank you for helping catch Hank Cameron." He said with a shrug and then he leaned back in the chair. "So what have you girls been up to?"

"I've been trying to keep my babies alive but Harley's stupid hyenas are eating them all." Ivy grumbled as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "I love the girl but honestly she's going to be the death of me."

"What about Selina?" He asked and Pamela shook her head again.

"Oh that girl, keeps toying with Batman, she honestly just needs to tell him the truth and deal with whatever answer he gives her. After all I don't want my girl to just be some one night stand." Pamela said as she began to play with the tips of her red hair.

"Well I'm just glad you three haven't done anything to get yourselves locked up yet." Riddler said and Pamela smirked as she hopped off of the desk.

"Who would have thought Edward Nygma would care about a bunch of annoying girls?" She taunted.

"When you care about those girls, especially one of them, it means you like to know if they are getting themselves into trouble." He said with a shrug.

Pamela smirked devilishly as her gaze went to the green roses, "I'd kiss you right now Edward but you know killer toxins and all." Ivy said with a smirk as her gaze went to the Riddler who smirked.

"Well how about we try dinner or something sometime." He said as he leaned back in the chair.

"Just give me a holler when you feel like having dinner Riddler." Ivy said with a chuckle. She made her way towards the door and made sure her hips really swayed as she walked, "Oh and thanks for making sure that plant stayed alive."

"My pleasure, and it's always a pleasure seeing you." He said and then she closed the door.

"Goodbye Lucy." Pamela said as she walked past the brunette in the front.

"Goodbye." Lucy said quietly.

**Gotham Animal Sanctuary, July 1****st**** 16:12 EST**

Pamela walked into the living room to find Harley rolling on the floor with her hyenas and Selina lounging on the couch reading a magazine. "Hey Pam where have you been?" Selina asked curiously as she glanced up at Ivy.

"Out." She said with a shrug as she took off her long black jacket.

"Come on Ivy you can't just leave us with that!" Harley said as she hopped up and ran over to Ivy. "Give us details where did you go?!" She asked excitedly.

"I went to visit Riddler because he gave me wrong information." Ivy said and Selina put her magazine down and raised an eyebrow.

"Edward gave you wrong info?" Selina asked in a confused tone. "That never happens."

"I know he said he did that to throw me off from who actually committed the crime." Selina and Harley both smirked as they looked at each other.

"Did he say why?" Harley asked in an intrigued tone.

"Something about not wanting to lose us as customers." Ivy said with a wave of her hand, "Whatever he handled the situation with the scumbag tearing down the forest…he framed him for three murders or something."

Now Selina was back to reading her magazine and Harley was jumping up and down, "Pam and Edward sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-" She began to sing until Ivy slapped her on the back of the head.

Pamela walked off to her room to see her cell phone blinking. She opened up to see that it was a text message from the Riddler. _How about dinner at 8:00 on Friday. We could go to the new botanic garden that Wayne Enterprise just opened after dinner._ Pamela smirked as she dropped down onto her bed. _Sounds like a plan._ She replied back with a smirk.


End file.
